You are the Only Exception
by aph-love34
Summary: Ivan decided to do something special for his lover and make it a day he would never forget. What will he do when tragedy hits and nothing is same anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: BoyXBoy love. I you don't like it just leave and do not read.

* * *

You are the Only Exception

_**The ground was hard beneath his hand, but he ignored the sharp stabbing pain shooting up his arm. He also didn't want to concentrate on the gaping wound in his stomach either. None of those things mattered at the moment. All that mattered to him now was the inhuman scream coming from the other side of wall. He had to get to him, to his most important person.**_

* * *

Ivan awoke to his lover scooting closer to him and light shining in through the curtains.

Carefully he maneuvered around his energetic lovers grip as to not wake him.

He got up to get ready for the G8 meeting and make breakfast.

Half-awake he headed to the bathroom to shower to make himself more alert.

He showered, mind occupied with thoughts of the past month and his growing relationship.

How he got in this situation, when he was confessed to in an awkward although endearing way, dating, talking with his lover just to know each other better and finally staying over each other's place.

Ivan had thought that he would never find a significant other that would love him as much as he loved them due to his over-bearing past and reputation for violence.

That they would all be scared away by his creepy exterior and façade built to protect his heart from rejection.

Also, the false assumptions they had made over the years would build a barrier thought to vast to cross.

But his beautiful sunflower saw past all that and showed him unconditional love, which now still radiates strongly from his being.

Maybe, I should do something special for him today; it is a month since we first started dating.

So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice the time passing by until the water turned ice cold.

He jolted back into reality and quickly shut off the now cold water and finished getting ready.

He debated what to make for breakfast a pensive look on his face, but not before he went and gave his lover a kiss on the forehead.

He almost was entranced and lost in the innocence and happiness that shone from the sleeping face.

Shaking his head he looked at the clock to see how much time was left until the meeting began at nine.

The clock flashed eight a.m. in big red, white, and blue numbers.

What? How could an hour have passed since he had woken up?

They were going to be late if they didn't hurry and leave soon.

So much for starting out the day special with breakfast in bed.

Suddenly, a song played and he recognized it as his partner's cell phone.

Ivan rushed to pick it up not wanting the obnoxious noise to wake his lover, but to wake him up himself.

He would rather ignore the need to rush.

Answering it, he was bombarded with yelling "You stupid twat, didn't anything about punctuality reach through that thick skull of yours into your brain and stick. You had better not have just gotten up or have you forgotten that you are the hosting the meeting today and need to check that everything is ready? If you are so much as a minute late, I will personally skin you and not be merciful."

"Good morning to you too, England. I do not appreciate having my eardrums broken, especially this early in the morning. You agree with me, Da? Ivan replied before giving Alfred a good morning kiss to wake him up and motioning to him to hurry up and get ready.

"Ru-Russia" England stuttered over the phone surprised.

"What are you doing with Alfred's phone? If you have hurt him in any way, I swear-"he said angered renewed before he was cut off.

"Iggy, Vanya hasn't hurt me. When will you realize that we are dating now and that he is actually very sweet?"

He had heard the screaming while leaving the bathroom and decided to intervene.

Alfred took the phone away from a blushing Ivan to get dressed and wrap up the conversation with England.

Ivan admired the view he received while his sunflower was dressing.

From his six-pack and toned body to his bright and full of life blue eyes to his soft, blonde hair.

Everyone who called Alfred fat truly didn't know him because from the looks of it you wouldn't be able to tell that he was constantly stuffing himself with hamburgers.

A sense of inferiority and worthlessness hit him.

He had nothing that could appeal anyone to him, he was big-boned, had a huge nose, and disfiguring scars hidden by layers of clothing.

Compared to Alfred, he was downright hideous and that why he would make sure to amaze Al and show how much he meant to him.

He went to get the car ready since his plans for breakfast were already ruined and that not much could be done until the lunch break.

He would not be deterred by the failure of how the morning started out.

* * *

The words that are bolded and italized are a small preview of what is to come. They were written (unrevised version) by my friend CityslickerMIA to get me writing and inspire a new idea. So I thank her for it.

If you believe it is worth continuing or have any thoughts on it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: Hetalia, not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alfred drove through the Washington, D.C. traffic like a mad man trying to beat the clock.

The meeting was only a few blocks away but the traffic was as thick as tar. People cursed them as they flew past ignoring all traffic laws.

Alfred reached the meeting spot with ten minutes to spare; he then parked in front of the building.

Saying the valet would park it, he jumped out, the briefcase he had flailing behind him.

Ivan slowly got out the car, finally decided on what to do for the lunch break.

He would take his sunflower to the small family restaurant they had, had many dates at.

Alfred was at the door all smiles and ranting about his awesomeness to England, who was scowling and lecturing him. He just laughed and said "The hero is always on time when he is needed, anyways I have something exciting to tell everyone. I couldn't be late to the debut; my boss would have my head. Eh heh heh." He said joyfully until the end which he said with some nervousness.

"Tch, the day you have a good idea will be the day the world falls to pieces." He said tone disbelieving.

Ivan walked up putting his arms around Alfred in a possessive kind of way to make England back up.

England glared at him.

They walked into the meeting room like that, tension between the two and Alfred as always oblivious to what was really going on.

"Alright, the meeting can begin. To start off we shall do the main topic, global warming, any concerns, or solutions and at the end I have an important announcement to make. It will save millions of lives and show just how great I am." America exclaimed to the seven countries sitting in the room.

His last exclamation was greeted first with quiet shock then with muffled laughter as they all tried to imagine what he would say.

"America, this is not one of those unrealistic schemes, like the one about mutating vegetables into hamburgers that you presented last meeting?" Germany asked exasperated already.

Just England and America in the same room were hard to handle, not to mention there being five more.

"Noooo, that was just a theory, this idea comes straight from the head honcho so of course it's great, I even got some feedback from some close friends about it."

Ivan saw Alfred look to him from the podium every once in a while.

He gave him a small smile and Alfred's face brightened considerably.

The light that shone from him was so strong that Ivan was sure that it would blind him if he kept staring.

The meeting was running considerably smooth, save some minor incidents like France getting punched unconscious for groping his sunflower.

Somewhere, during the meeting Ivan dismissed himself and instead of going to the bathroom as he said he would, he called the restaurant to have them make some preparations beforehand.

He returned to a meeting that had fallen apart in the ten minutes he was gone.

Germany tried to reign in the meeting for an hour before a lunch break was called.

"Alright, we will finish the topic after we come back and then, America will make his announcement" Germany stated before anyone could leave.

Walking up to Alfred, he noticed that he was already talking on the phone.

"Are you serious? Aww man, why didn't you call me sooner? No wonder my briefcase felt lighter. Ok, I make sure I'll get it now."

Ivan heard Al say into the phone wondering what could be so important. Alfred hung up as soon as he saw Ivan.

"So we shall have lunch together, Da? I was thinking we could go to the little restaurant we like, not too far from here." Ivan asked.

"Umm, I have to pick up something that I forgot, so why don't you go and get us a table and I'll meet you there. K, babe?" Alfred asked.

"Y-yeah sure. I'll walk there and you take the car so we can meet up faster."

"Sounds fantastic, see you soon."

Alfred gave him a quick peck on the lips before hurrying out with his briefcase.

* * *

Alfred decided to drive through the more scenic route to avoid traffic.

Relief flowed through him; he had the papers now all he had to do was hurry back to Vanya for lunch and present at the meeting.

He couldn't wait to eat with his cuddly snowman.

He had the best eyes that could captivate and a voice that seduced him with the very first word.

That's when Alfred saw what looked like a car crash and a small blonde boy crying and shaking in front of it. Quickly he pulled to the side of the road, dropping the manila folder under the seat in the process, wishing to comfort the boy and see if anyone was still alive.

He cautiously approached the boy, a sense of familiarity was there but he couldn't place from where.

"Are you alright?"

"N-no, m-my stomach hurts" the boy said sniffling, all curled up.

America knelt in front of the boy to help him.

"Can I see?" he asked coaxingly.

The boy put his head down and nodded.

America waited for him to uncurl himself and tend to him.

When he did uncurl he didn't expect the boy to reveal a knife and stab him, pushing the knife up towards his ribs.

The pain didn't register at first and then the shock went away leaving the sensation of something foreign in him.

The knife was pulled out roughly and blood spurted out.

Alfred looked up from his wound to see the boy clearly and in his eyes he saw determination, fear, and behind it all a bit of regret.

The next thing he knew one of the cars that he thought was damaged drove up behind him.

The boy ran and two guys jumped out of the van.

He tried to get up and get away as well but, one of them grabbed him and it felt as if they stuck something in him.

He pushed the guy off of him and started running to the car.

He had to get away or at least leave his lover a clue, something to let him know that something happened to him.

He finally reached the car. He legs started feeling numb and he collapsed, holding the handle of the door.

After that he was unable to feel his body, unable to move. He had failed he couldn't achieve anything.

Hopefully they wouldn't think the blood came from someone in a car crash.

That was his only hope.

The first two guys picked him up and started heading to the van.

As they were dumping into the back, he saw one of the guys rummaging through his car.

No, no they can't get it.

They can't.

And that's when he saw the man pull out his briefcase and come back.

It had all been a trap and now they got what they wanted, his hope diminished.

His vision starting spotting and he got light-headed, maybe from the blood loss or from the drugs they had most likely had put in him earlier.

That's when he heard "We've retrieved both of the packages. We'll return to Siberia shortly." before blacking out completely.

* * *

A/N- Conflict arises. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Nothing is mine except the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3

He had arrived five minutes after leaving the meeting, wanting to get there well before Al was expected, to see if he could help out in any way.

When he had reached the small family-owned restaurant, he was surprised to find a closed sign on the door.

Confused he walked up to the window to look inside.

Hadn't he called beforehand to have something set up when they came?

The owners couldn't have forgotten, could they?

Suddenly, a hand grasped his coat sleeve and started pulling him.

Startled he was about to slap the person's hand away, when he saw the familiar uniform of the employees who worked there.

He looked at the employees face and recognized her as the cashier.

She motioned for him to follow her quickly and quietly.

"So what do you think?" she asked arms spread wide as if showing off a precious treasure.

In the middle of the restaurant was a lone table with a nice burgundy tablecloth and in the center was a vase with artificial sunflowers.

The table was set with fine china and some light music was playing in the background.

The lights were dimmed making the atmosphere of the room seem warm and comforting, without being overbearing.

He couldn't believe that they had closed the whole place down so that it would be just him and Al.

They had even put his favorite flowers up as a centerpiece; he would greatly repay them for this.

He stood there stunned at the sight until the cashier started talking again.

"Good isn't it. So, we all decided that since our two most valued customers were coming today that we could close the place for an hour or so , and let them enjoy the day together." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"We care for Al a lot, all of us here, and since he has been dating you he seems as if he believes there is no sadness or troubles in the world. We care for you too of course, but we have a certain loyalty or connection with Al and if you don't treat him right you will pay." she said tone serious, eyes narrowed slightly and finger pointing at his chest.

She then smiled and slapped his back "But none of us believe you would, it's just a warning." Ivan stared at the woman that had just threatened him openly, with no fear and nothing held back.

A look of curiosity graced his face.

That these people, his lover's people were that loyal amazed him.

His citizens wouldn't dare to do this for him.

America was just so loved.

Finally, he smiled at the woman and said "Thanks for everything and I promise I will love him and treat him right."

"Good, now all we have to do is wait for him to arrive right?"

"Da!"

* * *

Ivan fidgeted in his seat and played with the end of his scarf; he was anxious and worried.

It had already been 45 minutes since they had left the meeting, and the lunch break lasted only an hour more or less.

Alfred had assured that he would be back in 15 to 20 minutes to eat with him.

That should have left them with enough time to enjoy each other's company.

Ivan pulled out his cell phone again and called the number that he had already tried multiple times hoping this time it would work.

The call went through but no one picked up.

He heard "It's me, Alfred F. Jones, the Hero. I am most likely saving someone or playing a video game…" before he hung up, knowing the call would not be answered.

A waitress came up to him and smiled shyly "Maybe, he is just held up in traffic and left his phone somewhere." she said trying to reassure him.

Ivan nodded at her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not quite right.

His gut was churning with unease, and he just wanted Al to come in with an apologetic smile on saying something like "Sorry, I'm late. I saw an old friend and lost track of time talking with them." or something of that nature.

The churning rendered him unable to eat, appetite lost.

By the time the lunch break ended he just wanted to get out of there and see if Al had headed to the meeting instead.

He hurried got up and thanked everyone again while heading for the door.

The untouched food was still on the table getting colder by the second.

He pulled out a few hundreds to pay for everything, and to make up for the money they had lost doing this favor for him.

The waitresses and cashier looked at him worriedly and were reluctant to receive the payment, but he laid it down on the counter and left before any of them could refuse it.

* * *

Ivan opened the doors to the meeting room hoping that Alfred was already there talking with one of the several nations.

He quickly scanned the room and saw a familiar shade of blonde hair; he breathed a sigh of relief.

Alfred was just talking to France.

The nations noticed that he was just standing in the door way and one by one turned to stare at him, perplexed.

Then Alfred turned, and when he looked into his purplish-blue eyes, he realized that he was wrong.

That wasn't his sunflower, his sunflower wasn't here.

A knot that had started forming tightened and he grimaced.

"Russia wasn't Amerique with you? Where is he?" France asked.

"Nyet, I don't know where he is; we were supposed to meet for lunch."

All the nations turned questioning glances at each other wondering where the hyper-active blond could be.

It wasn't like him to skip a meeting or a date, he was more likely than not to be late, but never absent.

That's when England got up, so violently that his chair fell backwards clattering to the ground.

"Liar, you most likely just taken him and expect us to believe you are just as worried about his disappearance as the rest of us." he spit out vehemently, blood rushing to his face from the sudden anger.

Stomping up to Ivan he yelled profanities and threats.

France got up seeing Russia's need of assistance and held Arthur back, not really believing Russia was to blame.

England tried shaking France off yelling and pointing to Russia saying that he was to blame; it was all Russia's fault that America wasn't there.

"Non!" was finally heard over England's screaming and all eyes turned to see Matthew was standing in front of Arthur disagreeing with him.

No one had noticed when he had got there, some not even realizing that he had been at the meeting the whole time.

"I don't think that Ivan caused this. They both left the meeting by their selves, and during the lunch break and even now a feeling that's something is wrong with my brother has appeared. So I'm going to drive Ivan home and then help him look for my brother."

And with that Matthew left pulling Ivan out with him, leaving a silenced audience behind them.

* * *

The car ride to Alfred's place was quiet but more comfortable than awkward.

"Why?" was heard suddenly and Matthew turned to look at Ivan who had his head down.

"Why what?" he asked, pretty sure what was being asked, but wanting to make sure.

"Why do you believe me, instead of siding with your brother, England?"

Matthew turned to look back at the road, thinking for a second before saying "Because, my brother Al trusts you and that's good enough for me. Plus you looked so worried when you entered; I don't think anyone can fake that expression with such a passion."

With that said the car was returned to its initial silence.

A little more than halfway there, they both spotted two cars on opposite sides of the street parked on the side.

One looked totaled and the other on closer inspection like Al's car.

Both gasped at this and Matt sped up to get there quicker and park in front of it.

There they noticed the trail of blood, which started on the other side of the street and lead to what was confirmed as Al's car.

They looked for clues or anything out of place but except for his briefcase missing nothing was wrong with the car.

Ivan's eyes steeled themselves and he became stiff.

He knew that Alfred had been taken, along with his briefcase.

He had seen it before and whoever had taken him would pay.

When he was done with them, they would wish that they could die because hell would be better.

The miasma of evil that he had thought would never come back, came with a vengeance.

Though for now all he could do was wait, search, and hope that he would be able to reach his sunflower in time.

* * *

A/N- Alright, so I have a few things to say:

1. There are some clues in earlier chapters as to what's going on but not many.

2. Sorry, if some of my characters seem OOC, I am still trying to get them right. But, thanks for the critique.

3. I hope that I have taken care of the spacing issue that was mentioned but if not then I don't know how you mean it.

4. Umm, I think I am doing an ok job editing my work but mistakes do pass me by so if anyone wants to me a beta for this story, just let me know.

5. Lastly, sorry I haven't been able to answer reviews but all of them make me extremely happy an I squeal and giggle whenever I get one. I usually know a few minutes after one is posted and am happy all day, even if I am awakened by one which has happened.

Please review.


End file.
